Jocelyn Keyra
Personality Generally easy going; but quite outspoken once her temper has been ignited. Chaotic and slightly impulsive which can lead to boredom if staying in one place too long with nothing of interest. Studious and focused when something catches her attention. Known History Jocelyn Keyra is the only child Born to Lyndis Yllalynn and Ellisar Keyra in the Forest during a thunderstorm while returning from a merchant trip. Lyndis died in child birth leaving only Ellisar to raise his new daughter. Ellisar had a comfortable living as a merchant and small house near the forest where many items could be gathered for market. Due to her birth circumstances Jocelyn is a worshiper of Aerdrie Faenya. The religion has only a few sacred temples and generally does not involve itself with Elven affairs. Preferring to concern themselves only with the Avariel that remain and working towards good relations with sentient avian races. Generally happy and comfortable childhood but enjoyed roaming the woods and not following the expectations of the town. Due to the exploration she is slightly more muscular than the typical elf. In following her father to markets to sell their wares Jocelyn was exposed to more races and cultures than the typical Elven child which has lead to the belief that while Elven race/culture is still better other races/cultures do have their uses and benefits an should not be summarily dismissed as unimportant. Jocelyn grew up listening to the tales of great wizards from Ellisar and knew she wanted to follow their path. She strove to access and learn magic and succeeded. After studying at the Evocation University for a while, Jocelyn attracted the attention of a Gnomish Wizard of some repute- and a great deal of disrepute, known as Arch Wizard Peppepery. The Gnome offered to tutor the promising Jocelyn in ways of magic and Evocation few could grasp, let alone comprehend, and invited her to private tutorship. Although Peppepery was considered an edge-case in sanity, and a massive egotist due to her innate powers, she proved an incredible teacher, and Jocelyn soon overtook the studies of many of her fellow pupils, causing much jealousy and rivalry in classmates and teachers alike. Jocelyn excelled at evocation casting specializing in elemental spells such as fire, lightning, ice, and wind. She completed the War Caster training in an extremely short amount of time thanks to her dedication and the private tutelage from Arch Wizard Peppepery. This success did not lesson the jealousy and rivalry from classmates. Eventually, Peppepery fought with the faculty enough that she left the University, setting out for her own. She sent letters to her former star pupil- the last of which proved intriguing. She had gone to the New World, the unexplored southern continents that had recently begun to be settled by citizens from the Commonwealth and the Royaume, and had discovered a great deal of forgotten knowledge in the ruins of the ancient civilization that once lived there. She planned to set up her own University of Magistry, and invited Jocelyn to join her, sending the money for the journey. Campaign Diary Death to all puppets Close to death when the living puppet came close to gloat; used burning hands to destroy the evil thing in a torrent of fire Relationships Family How do I feel about my family?